Peter Parker: Spider-Man Vol 2 17
Supporting Characters: * * * Villains: * * ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * * Mr. Marts, landlord Locations: * ** ** * Items: * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = Looking out over the Manhattan nightscape, Electro and Mysterio comment on the recent fight between Venom and Sandman; Electro brushing off Mysterio's concerns and saying that Sandman was weak and got what he deserved. Mysterio points out that Venom hunting them puts a crimp on their plans; Electro offering to kill Brock and his symbiote if Mysterio is so paranoid. Mysterio orders him to do so, Electro wreathing himself in lightning as he boasts that Venom is as good as dead. Venom suddenly appears behind Electro, quipping that he thought he'd have to tear the city's underworld apart and literally bite off a few heads to find the Sinister Six members' locations after what he did to Sandman. As he mauls Electro, Venom thanks him for making it so easy and snarls that he knew right from the start that the Sinister Six had to die, hypocritically accusing them of being evil for petty personal gain and using their powers to torment innocents. Leaving Electro badly wounded, Venom sets off in search of his next target. The next day, Peter Parker tries to sell photos of Spider-Man's fight with Sandman and Venom to J. Jonah Jameson, who refuses to buy any more Spider-Man photos - having finally decided to listen to Robbie Robertson and leave his vendetta out of the Daily Bugle. Blaming Spider-Man for the decline in sales, he states that he knows Peter is hurting for cash and tells him to come back with photos of something else for a change. Peter turns to leave, confused and surprised that for once in his life Jameson is listening to reason. Mulling it over, he wonders if Jameson got a peek under his mask while he was unconscious, and awkwardly tries to ask. Jameson brushes Peter off before noting that he looks tired, asking if he's burning he candle at both ends. His suspicions further aroused by Jameson's choice of words, Peter deliberates just coming clean and telling Jameson he's Spider-Man; but Jameson tells him to come back once he's got his thoughts in order. Elsewhere, Alexei Kravinoff fumes over the indignation of being hunted by Venom, having dedicated his life to following in his father's footsteps as the third incarnation of Kraven the Hunter; and resolves to make Venom his prey by capturing Spider-Man and using him as bait. As he makes his way to the Daily Bugle's exit, Peter tries to figure out of Jameson knows whether or not he's Spider-Man; coming across Randy Robertson talking to his father. Robbie tells his son off before noticing Peter and asking how he's doing. Peter says he's been better before greeting Randy, who he hadn't seen since his wife left him and moved to California to get a divorce. Randy laments that his father was right that they were too young to get married, Peter excusing himself to catch the next elevator. Robbie stops him and gives him an envelope from Jameson, saying that they know things have been rough since MJ died on top of the moratorium on Spider-Man photos; but Peter says he doesn't need their handouts or pity, and that things will eventually pick up like they always do. As Peter walks away, Randy angrily notes that this has gotten his father written all over it, accusing him of treating Peter better than his own son; but Robbie tells him that this was different. As he leaves the Bugle, Peter chastises himself for not swallowing his pride and accepting the money; especially seeing how the rent is past-due. Unable to focus on his civilian life's problems, Peter changes into Spider-Man and sets out to vent his frustrations on any criminals unfortunate enough to cross his path. His spider-sense goes off as a thrown sword severs his web-line, poison darts hitting him in the back as he falls. Landing in a net, Spider-Man sees Kraven's silhouette standing on a nearby building before passing out. Spider-Man regains consciousness suspended with his arms and legs bound to several trees. Kraven tells him to not bother trying to free himself, as the ropes are specially-designed to hold him, and says that he'll be waiting nearby for Spider-Man to serve as bait. As Spider-Man wonders what he's being used as bait for, a fog bank rolls in and Venom steps out of the mist. Venom dismisses just killing Spider-Man there and then as not being dramatic enough; contemplating removing his mask to satiate the sensation that he knows who Spider-Man's civilian identity is before declaring it doesn't matter since they cross paths often enough anyways. Spider-Man quips that Venom could just bore him to death or kill him with his nauseating breath, trying to warn him about Kraven's ambush. Venom shushes him and whispers that he already knows, pointing out that Kraven is running away and sarcastically wondering how he'll ever catch up. Spider-Man awkwardly asks Venom to cut him down, Venom quipping that it's tempting but to consider this a gimme, and that the next time they meet he'll eat Spider-Man's brains. As Venom lopes after Kraven, Spider-Man begs him not to continue this insane vendetta. Breaking free from the ropes, Spider-Man wonders why he bothers trying to save the villains from each other when the world would be better off without any of them; noting that sometimes he's sick of having to be the good guy and trying to save everyone. Elsewhere in the park, Venom tauntingly calls out to Kraven, sarcastically narrating nature documentary-style as the Hunter emerges from the woods and attacks him. Taking the hit from Kraven's poisoned spear, Venom grabs the weapon and tosses Kraven aside, sneering that his symbiote heals wounds as soon as they're afflicted and that poisons don't work on him. Drawing a pair of swords, Kraven snarls at Venom that he'll mount his head in his father's house. Venom remarks that he thought that Kraven would be easier to kill than Sandman or Electro given his comparative lack of powers; but Kraven sneers that Venom knows nothing of the life he endured, and that while the others feared him he pities Venom. As Venom asks why that is, Kraven activates a ring of flames, sneering that he researches his prey and is well-aware of the symbiote's vulnerabilities. Venom extends his fingers into a flurry of bladed tendrils and impales Kraven, but before he can finish the Hunter off Spider-Man arrives. Venom snarls that Spider-Man should have run away when he had the chance and tries to impale him as well; but Spider-Man quips that he has a character flaw that compels him to chase down bad guys as he grabs Venom's arm and slams him into a tree. Returning the favor, Venom leaves Spider-Man stunned and turns his attention back to Kraven. Spider-Man asks him to move a little to the right, revealing that he stole Kraven's pyrotechnic trap detonator as he presses the second button. A ring of flames encircles Venom, who screams out in pain and rage. Noticing Kraven limping towards the inferno, Spider-Man tells him that it's over and that he needs to get to a doctor, but Kraven snaps that it's not over until he has Venom's head. Spider-Man grabs the man of Kraven's lion-head vest, calling him insane and wondering if he has a death wish. As Kraven - his hand ablaze - slashes at him, ranting about how he doesn't fear pain or death and needs to feel the life drain from his prey; Spider-Man punches him out and notes that Alexei is even creepier than the Vulture. Webbing Alexei up, Spider-Man remarks that at least the original Kraven had a sense of honor, but that Alexei is nothing but a psychopathic killer. Alexei retorts that the world is a vicious place where the weak are eaten by the strong, remarking that his father was consumed by it and refusing to share his fate. From inside the ring of flames, Venom mockingly laughs and states that Spider-Man's found himself in quite the conundrum between taking him out or saving Alexei. As Spider-Man carries Alexei away, Venom calls out that they'll see each other again soon. Returning to his apartment and looking forward to getting some sleep, Peter notices his stuff haphazardly stuffed into cardboard boxes and dumped on the sidewalk. As he angrily demands to know what's going on, Mr. Marts pokes his head out the window and snaps that he's been evicted due to failure to pay his rent. Picking up the cracked picture of Mary Jane, Peter wonders what else could go wrong just before it starts to rain. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}